


【多cp】他们做爱最喜欢的姿势

by Volitekerryicon



Category: EC - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-16
Updated: 2019-07-16
Packaged: 2020-06-29 07:56:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19825816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Volitekerryicon/pseuds/Volitekerryicon





	【多cp】他们做爱最喜欢的姿势

他们做爱最喜欢的姿势

涉及cp:EC 盾冬 盾铁 锤基 贱虫 叉泽 牌快 狼队 贾尼 银鹰（各位有cp洁癖的请跳过洁癖部分，体谅一下杂食党）

极度ooc！

慎重食用！！

盾冬  
两个老年人还是比较羞涩的，用的都是一些基本姿势，其中最爱的还是Bucky仰卧在床上，Steve俯下身子，然后Bucky双手抱住Steve.的颈部，Steve跪在Bucky的大腿中间抽插，一切看起来都是那么的熟练，如果忽略两个人都已经红透的耳朵尖的话。

狼队  
Logan喜欢让Scott背对着自己，跪在床头，Scott双腿分开，Logan的双腿挤进中间，双手固定住Scott的双手，这个姿势可以进入得很深，而且Scott无法逃脱，无法回头，避免了正在兴头上的时候Scott突然回头，导致Logan看到眼镜吓萎了的风险。

贾尼  
什么姿势都可以  
只有你想不到  
没有Jarvis做不到  
毕竟随便推一个房间进去都能随时搞的条件不是谁都有的。  
（顺便心疼一下妮妮的腰） 

EC  
Erik最喜欢让Charles正对着他，双腿缠在他的腰上，只能随着顶弄颤抖， 一边欣赏着那双蓝色的眼睛迷失在情欲之中的样子，一边狠狠地贯穿他。  
当然，他们最喜欢的还是脑交，特别是在下棋的时候，如果你看着Erik和Charles一起下棋，并且双方面色潮红的话，那么，不要去打扰他们，他们现在正在升华自我呢。

牌快  
Remy最喜欢让Peter正面对着自己，他的皮皮银这时会因为羞耻嗯捂住眼睛，全身泛起粉红色，看起来可口极了。  
（如果时候不被挂的话就会更好）

盾铁  
Tony最喜欢的姿势是骑乘式，因为这样可以让他显得是占主导地位的那一个。  
（虽然每次到后面都会被反客为主，压在床上被日的喵喵叫）  
今天的Tony还是没有接受被压的事实呢。 

贱虫  
Wade表示只要是Peter Parker白嫩嫩的屁屁，什么姿势都可以，他会的花样海了去了。  
（可小蜘蛛还没有成年啊） （先别想了）（小心掌心炮）

银鹰  
由于Clint退休之后的生活过于懒惰，所以所有的体力活都是由Pietro出的，肥啾只需要躺床上就行了，而且Pietro在这个方面可不像他的速度一样。

叉泽  
火车便当  
毕竟这俩是打着打着就做起来的，除了从打的地方一路做到床上，还有什么其他办法呢？ 

锤基  
Thor喜欢侧入，因为这样的时候Loki就乖得像只小猫一样捅不到他。  
Loki喜欢什么姿势？  
Loki什么姿势都不喜欢，只喜欢捅那个傻锤子。  
（我好想写锤刀……雷神之锤和Loki的小刀） 

（明天大部分cp都是甜甜的糖，只有一对cp刀，猜猜是贾尼还是盾冬？或者其他？）


End file.
